


Reading

by OnlyTheStronkSurvive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheStronkSurvive/pseuds/OnlyTheStronkSurvive
Summary: Onslaught makes a discovery





	

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

Onslaught was surprised, "I didn't know you could read."

Brawl just shot the other a dark glare, "Let people underestimate you, then use that to your advantage."

Onslaught felt very uneasy.


End file.
